


Texting Buddies

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cell Phones, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muggle Technology, No war, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: When Draco accidentally texts the wrong number, an unlikely relationship ensues.





	1. New Phone, Who Dis?

**Author's Note:**

> Got this fic idea from a friend of mine ^_^
> 
> Sorry for the chapter title, I couldn't resist...
> 
> I'm taking a break from my other story (you mean the one with only two chapters? Yes, leave me alone, I'm working on it!) to focus on some side ideas that I've had running through my head for awhile now. I'm actually really excited to start posting them, but for now, here's the start of this new story.

_5:55pm Unknown: Where the hell are you?_  
_5:55pm Unknown: I’ve been waiting for you for like an hour_  
_5:56pm Unknown: Seriously, pick up!_

5:57pm Harry: Um...who is this?

_5:57pm Unknown: Oh haha, stop playing with me Pans, where the hell are you?_

5:57pm Harry: Um...not Pans…  
5:58pm Harry: Seriously, who is this?

_5:59pm Unknown: Whose this? Who are you?_

5:59pm Harry: Um...you texted me first…  
5:59pm Harry: Who are you?

_6:00pm Unknown: Stop playing Pans, you know it’s me_

6:00pm Harry: Hi me, nice to meet you

_6:00pm Unknown: -_-_

6:01pm Harry: Here, let me guess  
6:01pm Harry: Blond hair?  
6:01pm Harry: Poncy attitude?  
6:01pm Harry: And freshly pressed robes?  
6:01pm Harry: You must be Malfoy

_6:01pm Unknown: ..._  
_6:02pm Unknown: Is this Potter?_

6:02pm Harry: And we have a winner!  
6:02pm Harry: How’d you get my number anyways?

_6:05pm Ferret Face: Fucking Pansy got a new phone, must have given me the wrong number_

6:06pm Harry: Cool.  
6:06pm Harry: You can stop texting me now

_6:07pm Ferret Face: Piss off, Potter_

6:07pm Harry: You texted me first :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the rating from T to M later on, depending on where this goes, but for now it'll remain T.


	2. A Nussiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows just how to tick Draco off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and do this with mostly text messages - no dialogue. We'll see how far we get.

_8:02pm Ferret Face: Any particular reason you decided to ruin my quidditch practice today?_

8:05pm Harry: Ferret! So nice to hear from you. I’m doing great, thanks for asking :)

_8:07pm Ferret Face: Fuck off Potter, you knew we had practice today_

8:08pm Harry: I knew nothing of the sort!

_8:08pm Ferret Face: I booked the quidditch pitch for tomorrow at 7pm for the Slytherins_  
_8:09pm Ferret Face: I swear to Merlin, if you and your stupid Gryffindor friends show up again, I’ll hex you all into next week_

8:09pm Harry: Oh man, I’m shaking  
8:09pm Harry: Night, Malfoy

_8:10pm Ferret Face: I hate you_


	3. Couldn't Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't help it. He texts Potter again.

_6:30pm Ferret Face: Potter_   
_6:30pm Ferret Face: Potter_   
_6:30pm Ferret Face: Potter!_

6:33pm Harry: Still texting me, I see

_6:33pm Ferret Face: I have a question for you_   
_6:46pm Ferret Face: Hello?_

6:48pm Harry: Still here  
6:48pm Harry: Phone in my hand  
6:48pm Harry: Anxiously awaiting your question

_6:49pm Ferret Face: If you could see me, I’d roll my eyes_

6:50pm Harry: Careful, you may lose them

_6:50pm Ferret Face: Ha ha, very funny_   
_6:50pm Did you happen to take notes in Transfiguration class today?_   
_7:05pm Ferret Face: Potter!_

7:08pm Harry: Maybe I did…  
7:08pm Harry: … Maybe I didn’t  
7:09pm Harry: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_7:11pm Ferret Face: Potter, I swear..._

7:12pm Harry: What’s in it for me?

_7:12pm Ferret Face: What do you want?_

7:15pm Harry: I want your potions notes

_7:15pm Ferret Face: No way!_

7:15pm Harry: Then no deal  
7:15pm Harry: Why do you need my notes anyways?

_7:16pm Ferret Face: If you must know, Pansy took them to compare notes, but now she’s mad at me and won’t give them back_   
_7:16pm Ferret Face: Ergo, I need your notes_

7:17pm Harry: Crabbe?  
7:17pm Harry: Goyle?  
7:17pm Harry: Zambini?  
7:18pm Harry: Nott, Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass  
7:18pm Harry: Any of those?  
7:18pm Harry: Why me?

_7:19m Ferret Face: Because, Potter, you’re the only one not laughing in my face about it_

7:19pm Harry: Oh believe me, I’m laughing

_7:20pm Ferret Face: Fuck you_

7:20pm Harry: You’ll have to take me on a date first

_7:21pm Ferret Face: Potter, I will murder you_

7:21pm Harry: You wouldn’t hurt a butterfly

_7:21pm Ferret Face: Can I just please borrow your notes you insufferable twat!_

7:22pm Harry: Did…  
7:22pm Harry: Did you…  
7:22pm Harry: Did you just say please?  
7:22pm Harry: O_o

_7:23pm Ferret Face: Don’t make me repeat it_

7:26pm Harry: … potions notes  
7:26pm Harry: Take it or leave it

_7:27pm Ferret Face: What? The muddle blood can’t give you hers?_

7:30pm Harry: I know what you were trying to type, and I’m going to be the bigger person and ignore it  
7:30pm Harry: She won’t let me or Ron borrow her notes anymore  
7:31pm Harry: Something about “learning on our own” and “how will you ever get real jobs?”  
7:31pm Harry: And also fuck you

_7:33pm Ferret Face: Whatever. Meet me in the great hall?_

7:35pm Harry: Be there in five


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets payback.

3:33pm Harry: Malfoy  
3:33pm Harry: Malfoy, come on  
3:33pm Harry -_- seriously?

_3:35pm Ferret Face: Oh, look who's now texting me first_

3:35pm Harry: Don’t get used to it. I need my charms textbook back

_3:35pm Ferret Face: I don’t have it_

3:36pm Harry: Double check your bookbag

_3:36pm Ferret Face: Well well well_   
_3:36pm Ferret Face: Why should I give it to you?_

3:37pm Harry: Because you stole it from me!

_3:37pm Ferret Face: I didn’t steal it, I probably just grabbed it by mistake_

3:37pm Harry: So can I have it back?

_3:38pm Ferret Face: No_

3:38pm Harry: Malfoy!

_3:38pm Ferret Face: What’s in it for me?_

3:39pm Harry: You...you little…  
3:40pm Harry: What do you want?

_3:42pm Ferret Face: One on one Seeker’s game_   
_3:42pm Ferret Face: I want a rematch after you cheated at the quidditch game this morning_

3:43pm Harry: One, I didn’t cheat  
3:43pm Harry: And two, you are so on!

_3:45pm Ferret Face: Meet me at the quidditch pitch. I’ll have your textbook_   
_3:45pm Ferret Face: You’re going down_


	5. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been thinking...

10:47pm Harry: What’s my name in your phone?

_10:47pm SlytherinPrince: The Boy Who Won’t Shut Up. Why?_

10:48pm Harry: Just curious

_11:55pm SlytherinPrince: What’s mine?_

10:55pm Harry: SlytherinPrince

_10:56pm SlytherinPrince: How fitting..._

10:56pm Harry: Well, I could always change it back to Ferret Face…

_10:57pm SlytherinPrince: Slytherin prince it is!_  
_10:57pm SlytherinPrince: If it makes you feel better, your name used to be Scarhead_  
_10:57pm SlytherinPrince:Then I changed it to Pain in My Arse_  
_10:58pm SlytherinPrince: But now it’s The Boy Who Won’t Shut Up_

10:58pm Harry: I feel so flattered :)

_10:58pm SlytherinPrince: Anything for you_


	6. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't sleep. Harry helps distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer.

_12:01am SlytherinPrince:Hey_  
_12:01am SlytherinPrince: Are we friends?_

12:02am Harry: More like study buddies who argue on occasion

_12:02am SlytherinPrince: Cool, glad we cleared that up_

_1:14am SlytherinPrince: Hey_  
_1:14am SlytherinPrince: You awake?_

1:15am Harry: Yeah  
1:15am Harry: Can’t sleep?

_1:15am SlytherinPrince: Bad dream_

1:16am Harry: I know all about those

 

*Draco keeps typing then deleting his message, the thought bubble popping up then disappearing again*

 

1:25am Harry: We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to

_1:25am SlytherinPrince: Okay..._  
_1:30am SlytherinPrince: You still there?_

1:30am Harry: Is the sky still blue?

_1:31am SlytherinPrince: Wouldn’t know. I’m currently underwater_

1:31am Harry: Oh haha! Yes, I’m still here  
1:31am Harry: And for the record, you’re not funny

_1:32am SlytherinPrince: Ouch_  
_1:32am SlytherinPrince:That hurt. Really, it did_

1:33am Harry: Oh, my poor baby :(

_1:35am SlytherinPrince: How will I go on?_

1:36am Harry: You’re so dramatic

_1:36am SlytherinPrince: You love it_

1:37am Harry: I tolerate it

_1:37am SlytherinPrince: Whatever_

_2:08am SlytherinPrince: You still there?_

2:09am Harry: Hey! I thought you fell asleep on me  
2:09am Harry: Yeah, I’m still here.

_2:10am SlytherinPrince: Wanna play a game?_

2:10am Harry: Over the phone?

_2:11am SlytherinPrince: Yeah. We can play 20 questions_

2:11am Harry: Okay. Go for it

_2:11am SlytherinPrince: Any limits?_

2:12am Harry: If I don’t want to answer, I’ll say pass. Cool?

_2:12am SlytherinPrince: Cool. Question number one. Why are you up? I’m not keeping you, am I?_

2:13am Harry: Nope. I just can’t sleep. I’ve tried everything. I even snuck down to the kitchens for a snack while I thought you were sleeping on me

_2:13am SlytherinPrince: Wait, you went to the kitchens without me?!_

2:13am Harry: Question number 2! Didn’t know you wanted to come

_2:14am SlytherinPrince: Doesn’t count. And yeah, I could go for some pudding right about now_

2:16am Harry: Next time. My turn. Why have you been so nice to me lately?

_2:18am SlytherinPrince: Idk. I mean, we still fight, obviously, but after you gave me your transfiguration notes and we started studying together, it’s just been...easier, I guess. Not that I don’t enjoy arguing with you, it’s a lot of fun, actually_

2:19am Harry: Ah yes, watching you get all red in the face as you call me scarhead is always the highlight of my day

_2:19am SlytherinPrince: Shut up, you love it_  
_2:21am SlytherinPrince: Okay, real question number 2. Did you let me win that one on one Seeker’s game?_

2:23am Harry: Nope. That was all you. You’re actually a pretty good player Malfoy.

_2:23am SlytherinPrince: Thanks_

2:23am Harry: Still not as good as me, but you’ll get there

_2:24am SlytherinPrince: And again, fuck you Potter_

2:24am Harry: Not until I get that date

_2:24am SlytherinPrince: Whatever, ask your next question already_

2:26am Harry: Do you want to be friends?

_2:26am SlytherinPrince: I’m not opposed to the idea. It’s just kind of weird to think about. Us as friends_

2:27am Harry: Yeah, I guess.  
2:30am Harry: You’re turn

_2:31am SlytherinPrince: Harry, will you be my friend?_

2:32am Harry: Malfoy! Why...this is so sudden  
2:32am Harry: I don’t know what to say

_2:33am SlytherinPrince: Oh, and I’m dramatic. Sure, Potter._

2:33am Harry: Being friends sounds nice. I would like that very much  
2:36am Harry: Right, my turn again. Are you and Pansy dating?

_2:36am SlytherinPrince: Wow, you don’t miss a beat, huh?_  
_2:37am SlytherinPrince: And, no, that’s not my question. Me and Pansy are in fact...not dating_  
_2:38am SlytherinPrince: However, we have made one of those pacts stating that if we don’t find love by the tender age of 18 we’ll run away and live together._

2:39am Harry: That is...adorable.

_2:39am SlytherinPrince: Shut up. My turn. Who is the Golden Boy shagging?_

2:40am Harry: Me, myself and I

_2:40am SlytherinPrince: Sounds lonely_

2:40am Harry: Speak for yourself. Have a crush on anyone?

_2:41am SlytherinPrince: Maybe_

2:41am Harry: That wasn’t a yes or no. This is a yes or no game

_2:41am SlytherinPrince: Ugh, fine, yes Potter, happy now?_  
_2:41am SlytherinPrince: And that’s not my next question!_

2:42am Harry: Yes, I am happy.  
2:45am Harry: Ask your next question so I can go again!

_2:46am SlytherinPrince: If you’re going to ask who it is, your out of luck. Are you dating anyone?_

2:46am Harry: I am a single pringle who may just be ready to mingle. Who’s your crush?

_2:46am SlytherinPrince: That was just awful Potter. And pass, not telling. Do you have a crush?_

2:47am Harry: Not telling huh? That either means they’re way out of your league, or they’re super ugly and don’t want to be made fun of or something. Yes, I have a crush on someone

_2:48am SlytherinPrince: Got me all figured out, huh? Who's the crush?_

2:48am Harry: Pass. Two can play this game. Why aren’t you and Pansy dating?

_2:49am SlytherinPrince: Fine. she’s not my type_

2:49am Harry: Who is?

_2:50am SlytherinPrince: I’m counting that as your next question. Pass_

2:51am Harry: Damn, I lost a question and it’s a pass. Alright, your turn

_2:52am SlytherinPrince: It’s not the Weaselette is it? You’re crush?_

2:53am Harry: Who, Ron’s sister? Ew, no. Please don’t tell me it’s Bulstrode

_2:53am SlytherinPrince: Rest assured, it’s not her. I’m changing the subject. If you could play another quidditch position, what would it be?_

2:55am Harry: Beater. You?

_2:56am SlytherinPrince: Chaser. Favorite color?_

2:56am Harry: Don’t laugh. Red. Yours?

_2:56am SlytherinPrince: Not laughing, rolling my eyes. Green. Favorite food?_

2:57am Harry: Green, figures. Treacle tart. Yours?

_2:59am SlytherinPrince: Not a food, Potter, that’s dessert. And that’s not why green is my favorite color, just because I’m slytherin. Favorite non dessert food? And anything pasta, preferably seafood_

3:00am Harry: Fine, I’d say it’s split between pizza and Ron’s mom’s mince pies. Why is green your favorite color?

_3:00am SlytherinPrince: Pizza? The hell is that? And Pass_

3:01am Harry: Why on earth can’t you tell me why your favorite color is green?

_3:02am SlytherinPrince: That’s a question, and because I said so_

3:03am Harry: Grr...fine!  
3:10am Harry: I can’t think of another question

_3:10am SlytherinPrince: Me either_

3:13am Harry: Sleepy?

_3:13am SlytherinPrince: Little bit. You?_

3:13am Harry: Yeah. Wanna go to bed?”

_3:14am SlytherinPrince: Yeah_  
_3:14am SlytherinPrince: One more question?_

3:15am Harry: I’m assuming that question wasn’t your last question?

_3:15am SlytherinPrince: Arse. If we’re friends now, will you stop calling me Ferret?_

3:16am Harry: Only if I can call you Draco.

_3:16am SlytherinPrince: I suppose I can agree to that_

3:16am Harry: Will you call me Harry?

_3:17am SlytherinPrince: That was your last question! I’m going to bed_

3:17am Harry: Whatever. Goodnight Draco

_3:18am SlytherinPrince: Goodnight Harry :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're thinking :)


End file.
